Labyrinth Warrior
The Labyrinth Warrior is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description A combatant of the long lost Pthumerian race, kept alive by the eldritch magic of the Great Ones. These enemies appear to be warriors of ages past, and their weaponry seems to imply knowledge of medieval style combat. They wear scaled armor and tattered clothes. There are a couple of variants of this enemy: *Greatsword *Crossbow and Sword *Straight Sword and Shield *Flail Locations *Lower Pthumerian Labyrinth *Cursed Pthumerian Defilement *Pthumeru Ihyll Strategy Labyrinth Warriors are among the strongest opponents you'll encounter in the dungeons, and all variants should be approached with caution. Greatsword Labyrinth Warriors armed with a great sword in both hands can inflict large amounts of damage with accurate swings. They can sometimes have additional elemental effects on their weapons. As they approach you they'll often use their Running Sweep, which has an immense amount of tracking and forward momentum so you'll need to quickstep through it. Most of the great sword Labyrinth Warrior attacks have long build ups making them easy to parry and stagger out their attacks. Crossbow and Sword Slightly weaker than other types of Labyrinth Warrior, warriors carrying crossbows & swords have the advantage of ranged attacks. Once they have spotted you they will open fire with their crossbows, firing one shot roughly every 6 seconds so you'll need to approach them either from behind cover, or while strafing diagonally to make their shots miss. Once you're close to them they'll switch to their swords and use melee attacks which, while having short range and little forward momentum, do have considerable tracking and are very difficult to evade. From the front they will use simple one handed attacks and combos or a more powerful Two-hand Combo, all of which are easily interrupted and parryable. This variant of warrior is the only variant that can't have any elemental effects applied to their weapons. Straight Sword and Shield Labyrinth Warriors armed with a Sword and Shield are among the most difficult to deal with. These warriors will occasionally hold their shields up defensively and walk around while focused on you. From a distance they often use their Running Shield Smash or Running Overhead Cleave, both of which have strong tracking. These warriors share many of the same sword attacks used by the crossbow-wielding variant, though they have a larger set of moves and can be found sometimes with elemental effects applied to their weapon. Players with light weapons will have much more trouble dealing with these warriors then players with heavy weapons, mostly because light weapons can't break the guard of the Labyrinth Warrior's Shield. The easiest way to deal with these enemies is to parry them. Flail Labyrinth Warriors wielding morning stars are aggressive and dangerous enemies. Both the chain and the spiked head can strike you for multiple hits. From close range, they will use a string of overhead swings or their faster Flailing Combo. Their Flailing Combo consists of five swings and will appear to have ended before the last hit to bait you into walking into it. This attack will continue regardless of the distance you stand from them, creating many openings to interrupt or parry them. These warriors have more melee range than the other types, but are also the easiest to parry, mostly because most their attacks have long build ups and very telling parry windows. Notes *They can appear as regular mobs, or to defend the Chalice Dungeon lever to the boss. *They are amongst the harder enemies to kill in combat within the Chalice Dungeons. *They can heal themselves to full HP. Trivia *The greatsword, straight sword, and shield that are used by these warriors, appear to be the ones that are often found in breakable corpse piles throughout the labyrinths. It is also hinted that shields are ineffective against the Beasts as they are fast and capable of out flanking a warrior. Therefore these beings likely are meant to fight humans who would disturb and explore the Labyrinths. *The shield that they use, and which can be found within most dungeons as a destructible object, appears to somewhat resemble the Moon rune. *The crossbows that they wield do not actually shoot bolts, but rather balls of iron, like a small cannon. *They are in a way, the closest to a Dark Souls-type enemy that Bloodborne has to offer. **Coincidentally they do resemble an enemy from Dark Souls 2, the Grave Warden. Their similarities include: ***The use of a bandaged hood that covers their face completely. ***The use of scale armor with blue hues. ***Their pale skin color. Gallery Labyrinth_Warrior_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art of the Labyrinth Warrior and of all their weapons Labyrinth_Warrior_Greatsword.jpg|The Greatsword Labyrinth Warrior Labyrinth_Warrior_Crossbow_and_Sword.jpg|The Crossbow and Sword Labyrinth Warrior Labyrinth_Warrior_Straight_Sword_and_Shield_1.1.jpg|The Straight Sword and Shield Labyrinth Warrior Labyrinth_Warrior_Flail.jpg|The Flail Labyrinth Warrior Bloodborne™_20150510191407 - 1.png Bloodborne™_20150515210201 - 1.png Bloodborne™ 20150510191519.png Bloodborne™_20150517214748 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20150510195818 — копия.jpg Bloodborne™_20150521172257 — копия.jpg Bloodborne™_20150515210334 - 1.png Labyrinth Warrior №1.png Labyrinth Warrior №4.png Labyrinth Warrior №2.png Dungeon munch.gif ru:Страж подземелья Category:Pthumerians